high school
by sunshinefreak345
Summary: sonny is the new kid,chad is the jock with a soft when he starts falling for sonny..but then their is victoria head cheerleader and likes chad and will do anything to get want she wants,WILL THEIR BE CHANNY? i think so! summary sucks good story though
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this takes place when so random and Mack falls where never invented.**

**I don't own anything or do I?**

Sonny pov.

Honey wake up your going to be late for your first day of school. I was in the 10th grade , I woke up and got in the shower, I picked out a purple top and black skinny jeans, putting on my makeup was the hard part, I didn't put that much on. I ran down stairs and ran out the door I didn't eat anything I wasn't hungry. When I first saw the school I was scared would they like me? Would I make friends? Was what was going threw my head. I walked into the office to get my class schedule; on my way out I bumped into someone because I was looking at my schedule.

Oh im so sorry I said

Oh it's ok, are you new here?

Yeah im on my way to homeroom now

Oh that's great can I see that? She pointed to my schedule

Umm sure I handed it to here

Look we both have miss Ryan for homeroom

That's great I said

Come on I will show you where her class is

Ok

We both walked into her class and she told me to sit next to her

Oh my god I almost forgot she said

My name is tawin

Im sonny

That's suits you

Ok class miss Ryan said

We have a new student today she said

Her name is sonny and make her feel at home

_Lunch time_

I was at my locker when someone tapped on my shoulder

I turned around and their was a blond boy with ocean blue eyes

Hi sonny right? He said

Yup I said happily

That's suits you

I've been told

He chuckled

What I said

Oh nothing

Ok I turned back at my locker

I turned back with my lunch in my hands he was still their smiling

Um can I help you aaa….

Chad that's my name

Ok Chad what are you still doing here

My locker

What?

Im locker is the one under yours and you where blocking it

Oh sorry here I moved out of the way

Thanks

Well um bye

Wait?

Ok

Nothing

Ok well see you later I smiled and walked around the corner

Chad's pov

_That new girl is cute she is really happy_ I thought

I closed my locker and walked around the corner

Hey chaddy

_Oh no Victoria _um I Victoria can you please not call me chaddy

Ok

_Victoria has a really big crush on me but I don't like her that way she asked me out a lot but I say no _

Who was that girl you where just talking to?

Oh that's sonny she is new here

Do you like her?

Um no I lied

Ok good so I was wondering if you wanted to…

No Victoria I don't want to go on a date im really busy sorry and I walked away before she could say anything else

I walked into the cafeteria and I sat with all my friends

Hey Chad john said

Yeah

Have you met the new girl yet? He said winking at me

Um yeah her name is sonny why?

She is smoking hot I think I mite ask her out and maybe get lucky with her if you know what I mean he said smiling

_Oh my god did he just say that im not going to let him get close to her at all ok maybe I like her a bit what are you saying Chad you like her a lot. _I said yeah back

A 45 minutes before lunch was over I ran into Victoria again

Hey she said

Um hi vickto…

I was cut of by her lips she was kissing me I tried to get her off but she had me against the wall I saw walk by and she looked at me with tears in her eyes and ran away

Victoria pulled away

So Chad if your not busy

NO NO NO NO NOOOOO! I will never go out with you, I ran away to go find sonny I found her under the stairs crying.

Sonny pov

I can't believe he kissed her I thought he was flirting with me today at are lockers, I ran under the stairs and started to cry good thing lunch isn't over for a other 45 minutes

No ones pov

Chad? sonny said

Yeah um sorry bout that back their she kissed me I couldn't get her off believe me please sonny

Chad why do you care if im crying just go kiss your girlfriend

I cant

Why not?

I don't have one

Really? You out of all the people I thought you would have one with your nice blonde hair and to die for eyes?

He just smiled

What?

You just said I had to die for eyes, you like my eyes?

Ummm

You do he said

Fine I do ok

He laughed

I started to cry again Chad just go if your going to make fun of me

No im not going

Fine then I am sonny said

We got up with me and we forgot we where under the stairs and we hit are head and fell down Chad fell un top of me

OW! He said

Sonny pov

I could feel him getting off me

Sonny he said poking me

Sonny?

SONNY he yelled

Oh no she is dead he said

I started to laugh

SONNY YOUR ALIVE he said hugging me

Um Chad

Yeah

You can let go now

Oh sorry

We both laughed

Um sonny will you go out with me tonight?

NO! Victoria was their with tears in her eyes

What the heck when did you get here Victoria Chad said

Chad you cant go out with her she is is is so weird and new and ugly

Im not weird im not new and so pretty she said smiling

Chad's pov

_Oh no Victoria is here I got it I know how to get her to leave I have to kiss sonny she will get so mad and leave it's the only thing I hope sonny doesn't care_

Victoria I don't like you that way I like sonny_ oh no did I just say that out loud _

And just then Victoria yelled at sonny

YOU STAY AWAY FORM CHAD YOU HERE ME

WHAT WHY? sonny said back

BECAUSE HE IS MINE

YOU DON'T OWN HIM

_I couldn't take it anymore I had to kiss her_ I thought

YEAH I DO

NO YOU DOOO…

I cut sonny off with my lips touching it was a soft kiss and then the bell rang

Wow sonny said

Yeah

Why did you do that?

Because I couldn't take it you guys where fighting

Oh she said with a sad face

And…

And… what?

Because I like you I said

Yes

What? I said

Yes I will go out with you she said smiling

Ok I will call you what's your number

555-5555 I know weird right she said

Just a bit

Then she kissed me well pecked me on the lips still a kiss thought

We better get to class I said

Yeah come on

_4 days later_

No one pov

Hey sonny Chad said he cot me by the waits in the hall

Oh hi Chad I said

I have something for you Chad said

What?

This

Then he leand down and kissed me

Thanks I loved it sonny said joking around

Im Happy you liked it he said smiling

See you later sunshine he said

Sunshine?

Im yeah its my new nickname for you you like it

Yeah it's cute

Just like you Chad said under his breath

Thank you

For what?

Saying im cute she was smiling

Oh you heard that

Yes I did oh and I got a nickname for you to

What is it hot guy, Mr. epic.

Anything but chaddy please he said

Its my boyfriend she said and leand in to kiss him when he said

Boyfriend?

Um yeah if you want to be my boyfriend

Well duh I do sonny im crazy for you

Ok see you later chaddy she said

Oh no you didn't he said

But I did Chad

Its on

Yeah sure it is

It is

Ok then what are you going to say?

Pick you up at 7

She smiled and walked away

Saying sure chaddy

She walked out of the school saying

What am I going to wear tonight?

Just then Victoria stopped me

CHAD IS MINE AND I WILL DO WHAT EVER IT TAKES TO GET HIM BACK she said

What the heck can't you just be happy for him?

Not till he his is mine

See you tonight she winked then left

Ok I just walked back to my house to see Chad on my doorstep

Heey Chad I said happily

Um hey sonny I need to tell you something he said with a sad face

What?

Next chapter coming soon I could us some ideas though

I love channy their so cute

Review please

BUT REALLY PM ME WITH IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

Ok sorry I haven't updated it a long time I was at my cabin meh… anyway this chapter has a channy in it up not that much but still but a need help pm with ideas for the next chapter 2 for kiss and a pie should be posted really soon.

s- Sonny

c- Chad

j- James

v- Victoria

d- Chad's dad

Sonny pov

Oh no he is going to dump me

s-What?

C-Um well Victoria said something to me and then after that she said see you tonight and that freaked me out so…

s- So... you're not dumping me?

C-GOD! no sonny im crazy bout you and I told you that , so Victoria wont know if I take you on a date now so want to you to go get some ice cream or something?

s- I would love to Chad just let me go put my backpack inside.

I ran inside and yelled MOM IM GOING TO GET ICE CREAM WITH CHAD! OK HONNY HAVE FUN! She yelled back I walked back outside.

c- Ready m'lady?

s- Oh m'lady that's cute

c- Thank you

I just laughed

c- What?

s- Your so weird but in a good way

c- Thanks

s- So what your fav ice cream flavour?

c- Chocolate it's the colour (a/n ok im from Canada so it is spelled like that) of your eyes

s- Aaaaw that's sweet

c- Yeah well when im with you I get sweet and not like a jerk.

We walked into the ice cream shop hand in hand when Chad saw some of his friend.

Chad's pov

j- Hey Chad James yelled at me.

c- Hey guys, you all now sonny right?

s- Hi she said with a really big smile god I love that smile.

j- Nice to meet you he took her hand and kissed it, want to sit with us?

c- Umm if it's ok with sonny then sure

s- I don't care

J-here sonny "he made a place for her so sit next to him"

c- Sonny sits next to me I whispered to her.

s- Kay, um no thanks James im going to sit next to Chad

j- Ok

She sat down next to me and I put my arm around her waits James eyed me then I got a text.

_To Chad_

_Stop hitting on sonny dude I called her_

_From James_

_To James_

"_Im not hitting on her she is my girlfriend dude that why my arm is around her waits and you didn't call her."_

_From Chad_

_To Chad_

"_Oh yeah then kiss her"_

_From James_

_To James_

"_I was going to anyway but ok"_

_Form Chad_

I leaned down to kiss sonny when she moved her head wow that hurt

_To Chad_

_Haha dude that got to hurt anyways yeah she is so your girlfriend_

_From James_

_To sonny_

_Dude she is so my girlfriend and she will never be yours im in love with her I haven't told her because she mite love me back and I don't know what was up with that kiss_

_From Chad_

After I send that I noticed I sent that to SONNY not James oh god

_To Chad_

_I love you too and sorry about the kiss I just didn't want to be kissed them but I want to now ;) _

_From sonny_

I laughed and put away my phone and kissed her in front of all my friends when we pulled away all their mouths where open.

c- What?

j- You kissed her? They where shocked,

S/c- yeah that what you do when you dating.

j- DATING?

c- Yeah!

j- Sorry Chad and sorry sonny for hitting on you.

All my friends got up to leave and Victoria came in she walked over to us sat down on the other side of me. Hit my hip making sonny fall off the end on the sit. I got up to help sonny up but I pulled to hard cause she came up fast making me fall over too we just sat their on the floor of the ice cream shop laughing are heads off. when I leaned in to kiss her and she kissed me back I pulled away for air.

v- CHADDY! How dare you kiss her when you're dating me?

C- VICTORIA IM NOT DATING AND WIL NEVER BE DATING YOU IM IN LOVE WITH SONNY!

I yelled that so now every one in the shop was locking at us even a couple of dudes checked out sonny. I couldn't take It I walked over to sonny took her by the hand and walked her home I was so mad.

s- Chad are you ok?

c- Yeah, yeah im fine.

s- What's wrong?

c- Almost all the guys in their checked you out and I didn't want them taking you away from me. And I didn't want you to believe anything Victoria said.

s- Awww that the sweetest thing ever chaddy.

c- Its cute when you say it but not when Victoria does!

s- Chad I want you to know that I love you and won't leave you for any guy well maybe zac effron!

c- WHAT!

s- Kidding!

**kiss**

c-You better be!

s- So what about-

I got a text

_To Chad _

_Chad your little girlfriend better watch it _

_From Victoria_

How did she even get my number?

just then I kissed sonny and I never wanted it to end but it did

s- Chad what about Victoria?

c- I don't know?

v- Oh but I do

Next chapter coming soon please pm with ideas cuz I got none and the faster you do it the faster the chapter will be posted and sorry there is not much about Victoria the next chapter will promise: D oh and sorry if its hard to read

- Ray


	3. Chapter 3

Chad's pov

c- What do you want?

v- You!

I HATE her so much cant she just be happy for me to have a great girlfriend like sonny.

That was hit I turned around and started to walk sonny home.

s- Chad?

c- Yeah

s- Is everything ok?

c- Yes

s- Well ok

When I got sonny home I walked her to her front door kissed her goodnight even know its only 4

c- Night sunshine

s- Night chaddy

As soon as her door closed I got a text

_**To Chad**_

_**Hey Chad its you big sister im coming to visits I want to go grad lunch with you tomorrow? What do you say?**_

_**From Taylor**_

My sister is coming I haven't seen her in like 2 years she moved to New York I texted her back

_**To Taylor**_

_**Hey I would love to tomorrow sound great**_

_**From Chad**_

I put my phone away and stated walking home, I don't think sonny need to know about Taylor she is only my sister

Victoria's pov

Grrr I need to make Chad mine but how? I could kidnappe sonny! No to creepy I could make Chad brake up with her! That not going to happen. Maybe yes that's it I got a plane… I took out my phone to text sonny I am head cheerleader so I have every ones phone number

_**To sonny**_

_**Im sorry for the way I acted let me make it up to you lunch tomorrow?**_

_**From Victoria**_

I waited 5 minutes till she texted back

_**To Victoria**_

_**Sure!**_

_**From sonny**_

This is going to be good

Tomorrow

Chad's pov

I was sitting down watching TV when the door bell rang

t- Hey Chad

c- Taylor

I got up to hug her

t- Ready to go

c- Yup let go

She drove their when we got their we sat at are table laughing when sonny and Victoria walked in I saw evil in Victoria eyes sonny didn't see me. The weird part was when Taylor got up and told me to get up and I did then gave me a big bear hug and sonny saw. She ran out of the pizza shop. I tried to go after her but Victoria stopped me

v- Hey Chad

c- Victoria move

t- Oh Chad is this your girlfriend

v- Yes I am

c- No you not the girl who just ran out of here are my girlfriend.

Sonny pov

What I thought was a nice friendly thing that Victoria did talking me out for lunch was just to show me Chad cheating on me. Wait maybe he wasn't cheating on me maybe I took it in the wrong way. Yeah right he so cheated on me I ran out of their tears in my eyes I couldn't see where I was going and but into something

s- Oh sorry

j- Oh it's ok, sonny?

s- James?

j- Yeah it's me, why are you crying

s- Chad….. Girl …. Hug… pizza…. Shop was the only thing I could get out because I was crying

j- Ok I know Chad and he would never cheat on someone he loves like you what did this girl look like?

s- Blonde hair, bleu eyes, tall

j- Haha

s- What?

j- That's Chad's sister sonny but why would she be here he said she moved to New York

I just stood their with tears in my eyes

j- Come here

s- What? Why?

j- Because someone looks like they could us a hug

I laughed no thanks I think im just going to go ho-

c- SONNY! SONNY!

What the heck why would Chad be running after me calling my name

s- What?

Chad's pov

I finally got out of their half way down the road I saw sonny talking to James I ran as fast as I could to sonny yelling her name

c- SONNY! SONNY!

s- What?

I was almost to her when I tripped on my own to feet like who does that and I fell right on top of sonny with a tump

s- Ow

c- sorry sorry sorry sorry

s- Chad?

c- Yeah

s- Can you get up now please your cursing my rids!

c- Yeah sure sorry

I just looked at her then at James giving him the look trying to get him to leave

j- Im going to go later

S/c – bye

I just looked at sonny I say hurt in her eyes

c- Sonny I want you to know what that girl I was hugging is my sister and I hugged her cause she is visiting form New York and I missed her.

s- Chad I should have just asked you

c- So you're not mad?

s- No

c- Ok good 2 more thing's why where you their with Victoria?

s- She was she was sorry for the way she acted and wanted to make it up to me

c- Oh well here is a tip don't trust her

s- Yeah I know now

c- And the other thing is are we still a couple?

s- Well I would like to be

c- So would I

We just laughed and I kissed her we got up and I walked her home

c- See yeah tomorrow sunshine

s- Maybe, maybe not?

c- ok then?

s- Night

She leaned into kiss me but I moved my head

c- Night

Walked away

At school

Sonny's pov

I was at my locker when I couple of guys came up to me

n- Hey my names nick

and im Adam

s- Sonny

n/a – nice to meet you

I saw Chad coming form behind me form the mirror in my locker

c-hey and my Chad

s- Hey

c-hey sunshine

I kissed him on the cheek and Adam and nick where still their

s- Can I help you?

n- Yes I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat sometime

s- Cant sorry

n- That's cool maybe tomorrow

C-she cant

n- I didn't ask you

c-she my girlfriend I can answer for her

n- Oh sorry later dude

s- Thanks I hugged him

c- No thank you

He kissed me and the bell rang

C-see yaw at lunch

Lunch

I was hard to get to the caf a big group of girls where around Chad he saw me then smiled I tired hard to get throw the girls but pushed to hard and hit Chad and then the floor he laughed and picked me up then kissed my forehead. All the girls looked at me like get away from him. He is mine.

c- Sunshine?

s- Yeah?

c- Want to go somewhere tonight?

s- Id love to

I kissed him oh the lips well a kiss that turned into a make out when we pulled away all the girls where gone

s- Guess they got jealous

c- Guess so

s- So where are we going tonight?

c- You will see

Sorry this chapter is lame I got no help with ideas thanks people but I need help where their date should be but remember Chad is not rich so yeah please I need help this chapter sucked because no one helped me

Review


	4. Chapter 4

Hey im sorry but I think I need to stop this story if I don't get any ideas cause I have been sick for 2 weeks now and I could use some help please. Even if I don't get help the new chapter might be posted in a week or so . But please pm me if you have any ideas

Rachael


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't up dated in a long time maybe someone wants to be my co-writer , and im gonna have a contest for who have give me the best idea for this story , cause I have no idea where its going **

**The winner will get a characters in the story a big one kinda like a new main one**

**Please help my stories are bad and its gonna get worse if I don't get any help just pm me with your ideas**

**-rachael**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok don't hate me its been like a … a long time , im so sorry about that its just I got a new co-writer (demilovatolover) thanks for all your help and plus I had a lot of homework and … and .. Well im just lazy sorry for you people who waited so long but the wait is finally over man I sound like one of those people waiting for a sale a Wal-Mart god, well enjoy! Oh and sorry for spelling mistakes**

**Chad pov**

**c- Oh you will see**

**I was going to take her for a picnic in the park under the stars she is going to love it!**

**Sonny pov**

**I can't wait for my date with Chad! I under where he is taking me? oh well I will just dress in a black , white and gray dress that goes down to my knee's and a red jacket with it a/n pic on profile I hope Chad likes it**

**Date**

**Chad's pov**

**Im just about to get sonny because I am only 15 I don't have a car so im mom is driving us their embarrassing right?**

**I knocked on her door**

**c- Her son- wow! You look amazing**

**s- Why thank you don't look bad yourself**

**c- Come oh my mom is waiting**

**s- Mom?**

**c- Hey I don't have a car yet sorry to disappoint you m'lady**

**She chuckled**

**s- Its ok I don't mind chaddy! Come on!**

**c- Fine**

**s- Fine**

**c- Good**

**s- Good**

**c- So are we good?**

**s- Oh we are so good**

**Where did that come from anyway with that I kissed her and then my mom hocked the car horn?**

**Cm- come on you 2!**

**I walked sonny to the car and we got in**

**Sonny's pov**

**I think its sweet how chads mom is driving us**

**s- So… where are we going Chad?**

**c- You will see in a sec**

**10 mins later**

**c- We are here!**

**s- The park?**

**c- Yes come on**

**We to out of the car and his mom gave him money for a cab back and she was on her way**

**s- So are date is at the park?**

**I was kind of hoping for something more romantic but this is ok he lead me over to flied and I say it a picnic blanket their was a candle and rose peddles all over it and the stars where out**

**You did... this for me?**

**c- No I didn't for my dad... of course I did It for you**

**s- I love it! And I love you**

**c- I knew you would and I love you too**

**Chad's pov**

**She likes it she likes it yay! I lead her over to the blanket we eat some food my mom made and after I put the basket away and we sat down looking up at the stars she had her head on my chest**

**s- This is amazing**

**Like you... yeah right to chessy**

**c- I know its... prefect nothing can ruin it**

**s- Well an alien attack could**

**I gave her a what look**

**c- What?**

**s- Forget it and kiss me**

**c- Fine**

**s- Fine**

**c- Good**

**s- Good**

**c- So are we good?**

**s- Oh we are so good**

**S/c – where does that come from!**

**We both looked at each other and laughed are heads off**

**c- Still want that kiss?**

**s- Sure**

**** kiss****

**s- I wonder what zac effrons kisses feel like?**

**I gave her a death glare**

**c- How dare you!**

**s- Yeah but I love you not him**

**c- Yeah and I love you**

**Ok im sorry that was short and their was no Victoria in it but I wanted to add CHANNY in this one and I think this one is funny PM me if u thought it was and have other jocks to put in the other chapters**

**p.s I think im only gonna make 2 more chaps for this story**

**oh and I added the fine fine good good thing in it I find it funny**


	7. yes its a chapter not a an

Heeeey, don't be mad im haven't updated inn like 4 mouths im sorry I have been busy I also had writers block so yeah… I hope you like this chapter, sorry for mistakes. BTW I ALSO HAVE A NEW USER NAME *******sunshinefreak345*****

Sonny's pov

Sonny? A voice called from the distance.

s- 5 more minutes mom sonny said walk awake

sonny? Come on m'lady and wake up

s- Chad! What are you doing in my room? At 7 am!

c- your mom let me in

s- but why are you here?

c- I missed you Chad said while blushing

s- Awww!

c- so, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my football game this afternoon.

s- of course

c- great!

s- but u could have texted me its 7 am on a Saturday and im so sleepy

c- Haha oks sunshine

next thing I knew Chad was ling down next to be and I felt to strong arms warp around my waits I turned to face him a buried my head in his chest in felt so good to be in his arms it when black after that

at the game!

Chad's pov

I can't believe sonny is going to watch me play im so nervous because she is going to be watching my every move… ok that sounds like she is a stalker.

Josh- Chad you ok? You seem out of it

c- yeah im fine

j- ok

oh look great the cheerleaders are on the filed now doing flips and twirls and trying to cool pretty, they got nothing on sonny though… but I don't see Victoria

c- hey josh?

j- yeah

c- where's Victoria?

j- dude you didn't hear? she got sent to an all girl's boarding school in Canada

c- no way!

j- yes way!

Sonny's pov

s- go Chad go Chad!

Yay! We won by 4 points I was running down to the field like everyone one else was too and Chad grab me form behide and started swinging me

s- Chad put me down

c- never!

s- we are over

he put me down turned me around to face him

c- what? No sonny don't do this , im sorry im soooo sorry I love you I want to marry you after grad , please don't dump me

wow marry me? I was only joking around cause I wanted to be put down

s- Chad Chad chad I was joking im sorry it wasn't really funny and I love you to and I would never dump you … and I might marry you one day

c- oh thanks the lord!

s- your so weird

c- maybe but that's why you love me

s- yes

**kiss**

c- oh I have good news

s- what?

c- Victoria was sent to a all girl's boarding school in Canada!

s- yesss!

c – hated her that much huh? Chad joked

s- meh

the game was over me and Chad walked home hand in hand, and tomorrow we can start a Victoria free life

sorry its not that long ,but I might do one more chapter where its 8 years in the future and their married and have kids but … you guys got to pm me with names please boy or girl?

I hope you guys like it

- Rachael 3


End file.
